The Webs We Weave
by therap
Summary: Ashley's popular, Spencer's new...Ashley likes Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

(Spencer POV)

As I entered the huge school known as "King High" I've never felt more invisible. Students were chatting with their friends before class and people were huddled together in the quads. I hate being new.

"Hey! Earth to Spencer!" yelled Glen. "I'm going to go check my classes out I'll catch you after school if you want a ride"

"Huh, yeah that's fine I'll see you then"

I saw people heading to their classes and went to fine mine.

_RING_

Great, now I'm late. At least I can pull off the whole 'I'm new here act". I started walking faster down the halls looking for my class….

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to…" I looked up to find a brunette girl; her brown eyes started roaming my body "bump…into… you..." I said. She looked up quickly and locked eyes with me. I've never felt so visible.

"Hey, no, it's my fault" She smiled "Are you new? I haven't seen you around" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my brother Glen and I moved here from Ohio a few days ago"

"Ohio, that's a big change to LA. What class are you going to?"

"Oh, yeah it was. I have English" I said looking down at my paper.

"That's right by my first hour, I'll walk you" She smiled again and lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other direction. "I'm Ashley by the way, Ashley Davies"

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin" I smiled.

Ashley scrunched her nose and smiled. We arrived at class and she dropped my hand, immediately I felt a loss of warmth.

"See you around Carlin" She smiled and started walking confidently to her class. I couldn't help but notice how short her skirt was, or the fact that she was barely wearing any clothes at all. I shook my head and entered the class.

The whole class turned their attention to me as soon as I entered the room.

"Ah, I see you must be the new girl, Spencer Carlin, is it?" The teacher said.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't find my way around"

"That quite alright" the teacher replied "Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Wood over there" he pointed and a small brunette girl smiled and raised her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kyla" She said in a friendly tone.

"Spencer Carlin" I replied and smiled.

Class continued and the teacher assigned a project on Shakespeare.

"Now class if you would all pick a partner, you will be studying one of Shakespeare's plays" said the teacher handing out our project worksheet

"Hey, Spencer do you want to be partners?" Kyla asked

"Yeah, sure" I smiled

"Do you want to eat with me and my friends at lunch?" Kyla asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice" I replied

"Great! I'll see you then" She smiled and grabbed her books to leave.

Most of the day went by pretty slowly. My mind kept wandering back to Ashley. I didn't see her the rest of the morning. I began to wonder if I would ever see her again. This school was so huge.

_RING_

Lunchtime! I entered the quad to find Kyla sitting with her friends. Her back was facing me along with her friends and I tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey! Spencer come sit down!" She said scooting her other friends over. "This is Amy" she pointed to a dirty blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, "And this is Sara" She pointed to a brunette with green eyes.

They both smiled with a "hey."

"Hey so Spencer we were all going to hang out tonight at Kylas house if you want to come, I know you probably don't know that many people and it's a Friday, what do you say?" Amy asked.

"Um, yeah that sounds great I'll just have to tell my brother"

"You can come with me after school, I'll give you a ride to my house" Kyla said.

"Ok, thanks, I'll see you guys later then"

The bell rang and two more classes went by, slowly.

_RING_

Finally school is over. I hurried to my locker to called Glen and met Kyla out front. We drove to her house listening to her mix cd and finally arrived.

"Wow, you house it huge." I said

"Haha, thanks, my dad makes a good living."

"Yeah, I can tell" I said as Kyla led me into the house to her room.

I flipped through her magazine while Kyla talked about the latest gossip at King High.

"Amy, and Sara should be here soon, do you want anything to drink?" Kyla asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks anyway"

"Alright, well, I'll be right back" Kyla says and walks down the stair to the kitchen.

I hear footsteps coming back from the stairs "That was quick" I say without looking up from the magazine.

"Spencer? What are you doing here" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up to see Ashley smiling. I can't help but smile back.

"I'm here with Kyla, wait are you guys related!?"

"Sisters, well, half sisters anyway" she says sitting next to me on the bed. "So…what are you doing tonight?" she says moving closer her bare thigh brushing against my leg, sending shiver down my spine.

"Oh, well, I guess, uh, um… Amy and Sara are coming over and we were all just going to…uh, hang out." I stuttered.

Ashley opens her mouth to speak when Kyla comes into the room.

"I see you met my sister Ashley" Kyla said squinted her eyes at Ashley with a smile. Ashley winked back in reply.

"Yeah, we actually met earlier today" I replied with a smile and looked at Ashley who returned one.

"So you must be a junior?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, wait, aren't you?" I replied

"No, senior all the way baby" Ashley said laughing. "That's probably why I didn't have any classes with you; I was wondering about that, it's too bad. But hey! Not that I want to intrude on your little girly get together…"

"Hey!" Kyla said throwing a pillow at Ashley who laughed.

"As I was saying" Ashley continued. "You girls should come to this party with me tonight" Ashley smirked and looked at Spencer "It'll be _really_ fun"

I felt my checks burn and I looked down at the carpet.

(End Spencer POV)

"Yeah, sure...sounds fun" said Kyla "I'll call Amy and Sara…I'll be right back"

"Come with me" Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand.

"What! Where are we going?"

"To my room" Ashley smirked and Spencer looked up wide eyed "…to find you something to wear silly" Ashley said laughing at Spencer's expression.

"Oh...haha ok" Spencer blushed "Wait! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" Spencer looked up confused.

"Aw, haha, nothing" Ashley smiled" "We just need to spruce it up a bit, get you ready for the night life!"

"Spencer! Ashley!" Kyla shouted. "There you guys are I knew I would find you two in here!"

Ashley walked out of her closet throwing Spencer a small jean mini skirt and navy blue tank.

"Yeah, well I was just getting something for Spencer to wear" Ashley replied grabbing a couple of bikinis and tossing them to Spencer to choose.

"A Swim suit?" Spencer asked.

"It's a beach party" Ashley smiled picturing Spencer in the small bikini.

"I think Amy and Sara are here I'll go let them in and we can get going" said Kyla.

Kyla left the room once again leaving Spencer and Ashley. Ashley went in the bath room and came out wearing a very small bikini. Spencer watched her come into the room and Ashley noticed her eyeing her up and down and smiled.

"See anything you like" Ashley asked innocently.

"Huh, what?" Spencer stuttered

"The swim suits. Did you find one you like?" Ashley asked quirking her eyebrow with a smile.

"Oh, yeah I'll take the…this one" Spencer said biting her lip.

"Ok well hurry up! We want to get to the party before everyone's passed out drunk!"

"Haha, yeah ok" Spencer replied following Ashley out of her room.

Ashley and Spencer went downstairs and met up with Kyla, Amy, and Sara and they all headed outside.

They arrived at the beach house full of people and parked the car. Ashley pulled up after them and they all went inside. All eyes turned to Ashley when they opened the door and she was greeted by most of everyone there.

"Your sister seems really popular" Spencer turned and whispered to Kyla

"Yeah, tell me about it, she practically rules the school" Kyla tried cracking a smile but failed.

"I need a drink" Ashley said turning to Spencer "You want one?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Here, you go, it's a special mix" Ashley winked

"Thanks" Spencer said blushing

"See you later Carlin" Ashley winked again and walked away after being called by her senior friends.

"Hey, Spencer over here!" Kyla shouted over the crowd "I want to introduce you to some people.

Spencer looked around and spotted Kyla standing with a group of juniors.

"This is Aiden" Kyla nodded at a handsome brunette with a smile.

"Hi" Spencer replied shyly

"Hey would you like to dance?" Aiden asked cutely.

"I'd love to" Spencer replied grabbing Aiden's hand leading them to the dance floor.

The swarm of people crowded in the living room pushed them together.

"So..." Aiden began holding onto Spencer's waist "Where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Ohio with my family. My brother Glen goes here to"

"I play basketball with Glen. Your brothers an ass"

"Yeah…he's the reason we had to move from Ohio" Spencer smiled and Aiden chuckled in response.

"I can imagine" Aiden smiled swaying them back and forth to the music.

After a couple songs Aiden led Spencer off the dance floor and back to the group.

"Soo…did you have a nice time with Aiden?" Kyla asked mischievously.

"Yeah, he seems nice…"

"Great! You two should go out sometime!" Kyla pushed.

"Well, I don't know maybe…I don't really know him that well…" Spencer trailed off.

"Hey, there you are" Ashley said to Spencer trailing her hand down her arm.

Kyla glared down Ashley and quickly grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk" Kyla spit at Ashley dragging her away from the group.

"What?!" Ashley asked.

"You can't just go hitting on Spencer like that, she's new and she doesn't need to be another notch on your secret head board" Kyla whispered. "You wouldn't want anyone finding out about your interest in girls and ruining you rep, would you Ashley"

"Hey, get the stick out of you ASS!" Ashley responded "I just want to get to know her, she seems…different, innocent…I just think she's cute, ok?"

"Ashley, just please Spencer seems like a really nice girl and I don't want you ruining her, and I mean you don't even know if she's gay" Kyla pleaded

" I know…but, I wouldn't hurt her…as I said…she's different, if I wanted to break her in she would be in the bedroom right now, so relax, I really like her"

"Ok, just be careful…I know how hard it will be if people actually find out" Kyla responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley and Kyla walked back to find Aiden flirting with Spencer. Ashley glared at Aiden and turned her attention to Kyla.

"Why did you have to try to set them up, huh?" Ashley whispered to Kyla.

"Oh, come on they'd be cute, and it's not like you could really i be i with Spencer anyway…you're not gay, remember?" Kyla smirked and pranced off to talk with Amy and Sara.

"Hey Ashley" Aiden smiled eyeing the brunette up and down.

Boys and their stupid hormones Ashley thought before putting on her fake smile "Hey Aiden! How's your night?"

"Oh, great actually, it was nice meeting Spencer here" He nudged the blonde with a wink.

Spencer looked at Ashley and forced a smile towards Aiden.

"Hey Ashley I think I forgot something…over there" Spencer pointed near the crowd of people near the beach. "Will you come with me to get it" Spencer rolled her eyes over in Aiden's direction so Ashley would get the idea.

"Oh right….yeah I'll come" Ashley bit her lip from chuckling, or maybe it was just the fact that Spencer didn't like Aiden that made her so happy.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled in relief and turned back to Aiden "I'll see you around Aiden" She said turning towards Ashley and grabbing her hand to follow onto the beach, leaving a dumbfounded Aiden in their wake.

"Thank you so much Ashley" Spencer let out a breath "I thought he would never shut up. I've never met a boy who wanted to talk about basketball so much. It's like he thought just because my brothers on the basketball team it's all I want to talk about!"

"Hey, no problem, glad to come to your rescue" Ashley smiled looking into Spencer's eyes and realizing how blue they look in the moonlight. i stunning i she thought.

"I think I need another drink after that!" Spencer laughed and got some beers out of the cooler.

Ashley followed behind and they sat down on sand next to the bon fire with their drinks.

"So, where are all your friends Ms. Popular?" Spencer smirked.

"Ms. Popular? What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley laughed at her question. " And my "friends" are probably all wasted by now"

Spencer chuckled "Oh, I don't know it just seems like people really like you" Spencer said looking at the sand.

"Well, I wouldn't say they really like me, but, I definitely have a rep to keep up around this place. It's not always easy, sometimes…you can't really be yourself, you have to be what they want you to be" Ashley said now looking at the sand.

Spencer turned her head to face Ashley, her blue eyes studying her face.

"I think you're great" Ashley's head looked up, her brown eyes locking with blue. "I mean that way you are" Spencer blushed and looked back at the spot of sand she was intently studying before.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled "I don't hear that often, no scratch that, ever" She laughed. "But you don't really know who I am"

"I know a good person when I see one" Spencer smiled placing her hand on Ashley's knee.

Ashley smiled back reaching over to take Spencer hand before a loud sound startled them.

"HEyyyy! Ashley!" Madison shrieked. "Get your ass up and come over here! There's some hot cooolllege guys who want to meeeet youuu!" Madison slurred grabbing Ashley arm and pulling her up.

"Oh, hey Madison you scared me!" Ashley said looking back over to Spencer who seemed to find interest in the spot of sand again.

"Well, come one…before they lllleave! We have jello shots tooo!" Madison slurred yet again.

"I think you, Madison, have had enough jelllllooo shots for one night" Ashley said emphasizing the word. "Hey Spencer I have to go…"

"Yeah, I understand" Spencer cut her off.

"But, hey will I see you later?" Ashley asked hoping she would see that she really didn't want to go, but this was just part of what she had to do.

"Maybe, I'm going to go catch up with Kyla, I'll talk to you later"

"COME oN Ashleeyyyy!!! They're waiiiting!!" Madison squealed.

"Yeah, just give me a sec!" Ashley said to Madison"

"Spencer!" Ashley shouted and Spencer turned around. i I'm sorry i I mouthed and she nodded in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer walked around looking for Kyla who was nowhere in sight. Spencer sighed and sat on the couch next to a drunken couple sloppily kissing each other. Her heart burned at the thought of Ashley with some college guy.

"Well this is fun!" Spencer said aloud watching more people leave the party.

The house was starting to get pretty empty and she still hadn't seen Kyla and her friends…or Ashley. Empty beers cans and plastic cups scattered the floor and heavy music still played despite the lack of people. Spencer went over to get another drink in the kitchen, thinking about how much fun Ashley was probably having, and how she could never really be a part of it. She chugged drink after drink, after drink, until her eyes felt blurry and she rested her head down on the counter.

"Spencer? Is that you?" A girl asked lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Huuh?" Spencer slurred sleepily.

"It's me Amy, Kyla's friend, remember? Are you ok? I thought for a second you were passed out! Had too much fun did we?" Amy laughed.

"Yeaw, tur mush funm" Spencer replied groggily trying to stand up "Wheress Kyywa!? I neewed tubee howm, my my mom ish goind to kill me!" Spencer tried stumbling past Amy only to fall landing on the ground.

"Whoa calm down there. I think Kyla…was busy with um, Aiden, and Ashley should be here soon she was with her friends and uh Sara went home earlier she's not really into the party scene." Amy said. "Hey there's Ashley right now"

"Spencer! What happened?" Ashley replied worriedly.

"She's drunk" Amy replied.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice…I thought lying on the ground was a new trend" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Ash, she's all yours now, I'm going to get Kyla so I can get home" Amy said a walked off.

"Spencer…" Ashley said softly stroking the blonde's hair. "Why would you do this?"

"I juse wanted a driwnk…" Spencer lied. "I neewd tug et howm, I ned to call my mwom, what tuime iz it?"

"Hey, why don't you stay at my house tonight? I don't want you getting grounded your first night out in LA" Ashley smiled "Here give me your phone I'll dial you mom"

"Downt you hab others placwes you need to be? Spencer slurred trying to get out her words. "What abowt your…Madison, or yur colge friwends?" Spencer said picking at the carpet.

Ashley tilted Spencer's head up to look into her soft blue eyes "I'm where I want to be" She said tracing her thumb over the blonde's cheek. "So give me your phone" Ashley smiled and Spencer placed it in her hand.

"Here, it's ringing just talk slowly so she understands what you saying" Ashley laughed handing the phone back to Spencer.

"Hellloo? Yeahh, uh hi mom"

"Honey, where are you? Are you coming home? Your curfew's in 5 minutes. You know you have to be home by 2?" Paula said over the phone.

"Yeahhh, mom I wasshh, uh can I stay at my friend Ashley tonight?"

"Oh honey you made a friend!? That's so great! I knew this move wouldn't be all that bad" Paula said clearly smiling on the other end.

"Yeaha, uhm, shoo, can I stawy at her housh? Spencer slurred slightly.

"Of course you can have fun! Just call me sometime if you need a ride, but I'm sure you want to spend time with your new friend! Bye honey" And with that Paula clicked the phone.

"Wow, that was easy" Ashley said clearly impressed.

"I shink she wanted me outs of the housh" Spencer laughed. "Befur I met you guysh, I didn't go out" Spencer said lying back down on the ground.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Ashley laughed.

"I'm sleeeeepppyy" Spencer smiled closing her eyes.

"You can't sleep, you too drunk" Ashley said shaking her head "Come one let's go back to my house" Ashley said grabbing Spencer and holding her by the waist walking towards the door.

"Hmmm..you hands under my shirwt Ashlewy" Spencer smiled with her eyes half shut.

"Oh, sorry" Ashley blushed, looking down to see her hands holding onto Spencers bare waist and quickly replaced her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"No, it felt nicshhe" Spencer smiled grabbing Ashley's hands and wrapping them back around her waist. "Your hands are reaaallly soft ashwelyy"

"Uh, thanks, Spencer" Ashley said placing the blonde in the car and driving back to her house.

"Were here" Ashley said softly turning off the ignition. "Come on Spencer wake up"

"Hmmmm" Spencer replied opening her eyes slightly before smiling at the sight of Ashley. "Hi" Spencer spoke softly placing her hand on top of Ashley's.

"Hi" Ashley said slowly interlacing their fingers.

"Your hands are soo soft" Spencer said holding onto to Ashley's hand.

"Yeah, haha, you um told me" Ashley smiled looking down at the interlocked hands. "We should probably get inside" Ashley let go of Spencer's hand and walked to open her door.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled holding onto Ashley's side as they entered the house.

"So…" Ashley said bringing Spencer upstairs "You can stay in the guest room over here…or you know, if you want, I mean you don't have to, but my bed's pretty big…but if your uncomfortable with that or something, I mean that's fine." Ashley said nervously looking anywhere but those beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to stay with you." Spencer said grabbing the brunettes hand interlacing their fingers and walking past Kyla's room and into Ashley's.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Reviews are always nice. Thank you if you left one. I'll update faster if i know people are actually reading it :/...anyways on with the story!

Spencer walked into Ashley's room and collapsed on the bed pulling Ashley down with her.

"Ugh, Spencer" Ashley laughed falling on top of Spencer's legs.

"Whoops" Spencer replied grinning, pulling Ashley off her legs to lie next to her.

"You're so drunk, it's not even funny" Ashley smiled positioning herself to rest against the headboard.

"Well, then why are you laughing huh?" Spencer said squinting her eyes at Ashley with a smirk. "At least I can talk, and look; I know how many fingers I'm holding up!" She says while counting all ten.

"I wasn't laughing, at you. You're just, cute when you're drunk…I mean funny" Ashley corrected herself.

"Funny, cute, I know I'm both" Spencer replied cockily. "But, I know it's not enough sometimes." Spencer said looking deep into Ashley's eyes.

"You're really great, you should know that" Ashley said, trying to tell her what she couldn't with her eyes. "I better get you some clothes to sleep in" Ashley got up walking into her closet.

She pulled out some small shorts and a white tank and handed them to Spencer. "You can change in the bathroom it's right through that door" Ashley pointed to the door right next to the closet.

"Thanks" Spencer said smiling warmly and entering the bathroom.

Once Spencer entered the bathroom Ashley stripped her clothes and went to grab something to sleep in. She walked out of her closet looking for her tank only to find Spencer already changed sitting on the bed. Ashley stopped mid step after seeing the look in Spencer's eyes. Her eyes roamed the brunette's body, eyeing her like a kid in a candy shop.

"Hey…" Ashley said looking for her shirt "I was just looking for…" Ashley quickly found the missing garment holding it up "…this" She smiled looking at Spencer, who was quite obviously on her own planet at the moment.

"Oh, ok" Spencer replied quickly looking away from the brunettes toned abs, pink now tinting her cheeks.

Ashley slid in the bed next to Spencer, trying to keep her distance. She didn't want to get too far into this thing with Spencer; she just couldn't let people find out who she really was.

Spencer turned her body to face Ashley's, watching her breath in and out her eyes closed shut. The brunette's dark brown curls floating around her face. She tried to resist the urge to grab her hand but couldn't. She needed to feel those soft hands again. The blonde reached for Ashley's hand only to find the brunette hold on tightly in response. Spencer began rubbing her thumb soothingly over Ashley's hand.

Ashley could smell the liquor on Spencer; she was oddly attracted to her scent. It wasn't the liquor that was so seducing, it was the scent that belongs entirely to the blonde, and it's something indescribable. She felt Spencer's hand touch hers and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't go on much longer like this. Spencer really had no idea the effect she was having on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the reviews again :) Here's another update hope you like it.**

"Spencer…." Ashley whispered; her voice slightly cracking.

"Uh, huh" Spencer replied sleepily, stretching her arms out and tugging Ashley impossibly close to her.

"I uh…never mind" Ashley smiled feeling Spencer's warm body pressed against her and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Spencer woke up the next morning with a killer head ache. She quickly looked around to realize where she was and remembered she went to Ashley's after the party.

"Ashley?" Spencer said slowly getting up and checking her watch. It was already 12 but her parents wouldn't mind. They were just happy she was out of the house finally. She could probably stay here all weekend and they wouldn't care.

"Hey" Ashley smiled walking into the room. Her curly brown locks dripping wet and body wrapped in a towel. "I was just took a shower…obviously" She chuckled "I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh, no it's fine" Spencer said trying to focus on anything besides the fact that Ashley was practically naked…right in front of her.

"Yeah, so if you want to shower the bathrooms down the hall to the right."

"Ok, yeah…I think I will thanks" Spencer got up and started walking towards the doorway when she felt a hand grab her arm. Her breath hitched and she slowly turned around. Ashley did this to her and the fact that she was practically naked made Spencer feel like she was dying.

"Hold on let me grab you a towel" Ashley smiled and ran into her closet.

Spencer stood there waiting trying to regain her composure and Ashley finally emerged. "Sorry it's a mess in there, here you go" She handed Spencer the towel.

"Thanks" Spencer walked to find the bathroom.

She quickly finished and entered Ashley's room to find her sitting on the bed. Ashley smiled at her. Spencer's blonde hair dripping wet and body wrapped around nothing but a thin material, just like she was minutes before.

"I thought you might need some clothes to borrow" Ashley hands her a short mini skirt and tight tank top.

"You call these clothes?" Spencer laughed looking at the small articles of clothing. She should have known considering Ashley barely wore any.

"Hey! They are to clothes!" Ashley laughed. "So go put them on" She said shooing Spencer into her closet.

Spencer walked out wearing the small jean mini skirt and blue tank that fit in all the right places. "So how do I look?" Spencer smirked.

Ashley's jaw remained open. Her eyes scanned the entirety of Spencer's body. "Hot" She replied still glued to the exposed skin.

"My parents probably don't want me home so if you don't have any plans, do you want to maybe hang out? Or you know if you have plans with your friends or whatever that's fine, I mean…" Spencer blabbered.

"Stop, of course I want to hang out with you. I mean come on who's going to show you LA? I mean this is your second day right?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, it feels like I've known you longer" Spencer said softly.

"Me too" Ashley smiled looking into Spencer's eyes. "I want to show you something" Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand to lead them out of the house.

They had driving for around fifteen minutes now and Spencer was completely lost.

"Where are we going" The blond asked.

"You'll see" Ashley smiled. "Close your eyes"

Ashley parked the car and ran over to open Spencer's door. "Now don't open your eye's ok?" Ashley whispered into the girl's ear taking her hands.

"Ok" Spencer replied. She couldn't help but smile. Ashley was truly something….something really incredible.

"Ok you can open them now"

Spencer opened her eye's to reveal the most breath taking view of the ocean. The place was completely deserted and they were standing at the top of a cliff above the beach.

"It's beautiful" Spencer finally voiced looking into the deep blue ocean.

"Yeah, it is" Ashley responded never taking her eyes off of Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a serious case of writers block. Tell me what you think of this one :)**

Ashley took her gaze off Spencer and began stripping off her shirt to reveal her pink lacey bra.

"Um, Ashley what are you doing?" Spencer asked trying not to look at the very exposed skin.

"Going for a dip, of course" Ashley smiled slipping off her shorts revealing her matching bottoms. "Are you coming?" She asked innocently.

"You mean jump off the cliff? Are you crazy?!" Spencer looked down at the water with a horrified expression.

"Well, some say I am" The brunette gave a toothy smile. "Come on! It's like what, 20 feet? I've jumped off ten times as high, and I'm pretty sure I survived."

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention the damage it did to your head" Spencer laughed as Ashley put her hand over her heart in fake hurt.

"Ouch, Carlin, keep it up and you'll be down in the water, not that your not going down there anyway, but I'm pretty sure you want to be prepared"

"I don't think its safe…to jump; I mean what if you actually got hurt?" Spencer asked in concern.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out" Ashley replied stepping backwards off the cliff with a wink.

"Ashley! NO!!!" Spencer looked down as she heard the water splash below her. She searched the water but there was no sign of Ashley anywhere. Wouldn't she be above the water by now?

The blond quickly discarded her clothing and dove into the water; all fear of heights vanishing. The cool water engulfed her as she sank into the deep abyss. She started searching frantically under the salty blue and finally came up for air.

Warm hands wrapped around the blond as she searched frantically above the water.

"Looking for someone" Ashley whispered, her mouth mere centimeters away from the girl's ear. Her hot breath sent shivers against the blond's wet skin.

Spencer sighed in relief as Ashley held her hands against her stomach placing her chin on her shoulder.

"I thought something happened to you" Spencer whispered.

"Nah, I just wanted to get you down her quicker" The brunette whispered back. "So you care, huh?"

Spencer looked at Ashley in surprise "Of course I care. You're one of my really good friends out here."

"Correction, I'm one of your only friends out here" Ashley played, swimming into the shallower water so she could stand.

"I could have other friends if I wanted to!" Spencer said swimming after Ashley.

"Oh is that so?" the brunette asked squeezing the water out of her soaked brown curls.

"Yes…but I'm just fine with you…"

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she scrunched her nose.

"Well, that's a relief; you should know I don't like competition."

"I'll have to keep that in mind" Spencer smirked. "So how did you find out about this place?"

"Oh, well, my dad and I used to come out here when I was younger before he passed away. It was our secret spot. The place no one could reach us and we just had each other." Ashley looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…" Spencer stepped closer pulling the brunette into a hug.

"No it's fine really. It was a long time ago. I'm just glad I have someone to share it with again." Ashley's brown eyes looked up into the magnified blue.

"I'm glad you chose me then" Spencer smiled.

"I would always choose you if I had a choice, you know cause you a really good friend." Ashley quickly averted eye contact. This conversation was getting a little too intense.

"You always have a choice Ashley…" Spencer said letting go off their tight embrace and taking a step back in the water. She knew Ashley didn't have the guts to say anything straight forward. She has to put up her façade when she's around her 'friends'.

"God, Spencer you scare me so much." Ashley let out.

"How do I…" Spencer began but was cut off.

Ashley took a step forward and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"You scare me because I hardly know you…I hardly know you and it feels like I've known you forever. All I do is think about you. You scare me because I have these feeling I've never felt for anyone, these feelings I can't even explain but all I know is that you're the one causing them."

Spencer kept Ashley's gaze letting Ashley continue.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Spencer you scare me because every time we touch my heart beats faster, and I'm so afraid you don't feel it too and it scares the shit out of me. I didn't even realize how much I hate who I've become until you came and showed me I can be better. I know you're probably thinking you haven't done anything but you have. These past few…hours, days…I feel I could change everything for you…and it scares me that you do this to me."

"You shouldn't be scared" Spencer replied.

Ashley was caught off guard as Spencer's moist lips crashed into hers. The brunette pulled her in impossibly close as their bodies crashed into the cool shallow water below.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I know it's been forever, forgive me and leave love:)  
_

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Spencer let out playing with Ashley's damp hair.

Ashley let out a content sigh sitting between the girls legs and leaned into the touch.

"I…" Ashley began while Spencer's hand snaked down to Ashley's bare stomach. Ashley let out a soft moan at the feel of Spencer's soft fingers brushing her skin.

"You what?" Spencer asked looking at Ashley with a smirk.

Ashley tugged at her bottom lip. "I forgot" She looked up at the blonde innocently while her face covered over in a blush.

The blonde's face erupted in a cheesy grin.

"It's your fault!" The brunette defended herself after a moments pause. "I told you, you do this to me." She sighed, frustrated. 

"I'm so….sorry" Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear. She leaned in even closer so her mouth was brushing the brunette's ear. "So, so, sorry" Her voice deepened at the end.

"Ok, now you're just teasing me!" Ashley let out lightly swatting the blonde behind her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Spencer let out another grin and Ashley matched it.

The girls continued staring at each other grinning like idiots, pretending there weren't any cares in the world, pushing reality aside for a small moment to bask in each other.

_I thought I had everything under control.  
I couldn't have been more wrong.  
I thought I held my world in my hands.  
Until it broke and I awoke from this foolish dream._

"Perfect lyrics" Spencer said softly as Ashley's phone rang.

Ashley tilted her head to look back up at Spencer without moving from their comfortable position on the smooth slab of rock.

"You should probably get that" Spencer told Ashley, even though she really didn't want reality to wake them so soon.

"I don't want to!" Ashley said in a childish voice pouting up at Spencer.

Spencer laughed and lightly pushed Ashley off her legs and rummaged through Ashley's bag to pull out her phone.

"It's Kyla" The blonde handed the phone to Ashley with relief.

Neither of the girls wanted to hear from someone like Madison at a time like this.

"Hey Kyla" Ashley said as she flipped her phone open.

"No, I'm with Spencer…no we just went swimming." Ashley let out annoyed. 

"Kyla! No! Of course I wasn't naked! I wore socks." Ashley winked over to Spencer who just laughed, while she continued talking to Kyla.

The brunette finally shut her phone and looked over to the blonde who was looking slightly confused.

"Kyla knows about…" Spencer started but Ashley cut her off quickly.

"Yeah, I mean I told her…earlier at the party, that I uh liked you." Ashley looked up to see the blonde blushing. "Is that ok?" She asked nervously.

Spencer smiled placing a light kiss on Ashley's lips.

"You know your making a habit out of kissing instead responding" Ashley stated grinning.

"Is that ok?" Spencer mimicked Ashley's earlier question feigning nervousness.

Ashley leaned in kissing the blonde who began to smile into the kiss.

"So, Kyla want's us to come home for lunch. She made food, and don't worry it's actually really good. She's an aspiring chief. She want's you to come too, you know, if you want to" Ashley ended a little off beat.

Spencer let out a huge smile. The blonde was ecstatic about being invited to lunch with the brunette and her sister.

Spencer leaped over to Ashley and snaked her arms around her waist. 

The blonde leaned in and place a loud kiss on Ashley's cheek.

Despite the playfulness of it all the brunette's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes"


End file.
